


you got a fast car.

by paradis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty-ish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott stares, horrified, at where Stiles is drenched in someone else’s blood, and Derek’s hands are covered, and his DNA is all over the body of the clawed up deputy he’d tried to revive. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Stiles says. <br/>He’s not shaking or terrified. <br/>“You should go,” Derek says, and Stiles blinks. <br/>Stares down at himself. <br/>Stares back at Derek. <br/>“I’m not going anywhere without you,” Stiles says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got a fast car.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but it was written in like an hour so I'm just gonna apologize in advance. 
> 
> title is from Boyce Ave.'s version of 'Fast Car' originally sung by Tracy Chapman.

Sometimes they go into the city. 

Just for a day. The closest city to Beacon Hills is three hours and change away, and there’s not always time for it. But sometimes, when the caged look in Derek’s eyes is getting to be too much, and Stiles feels as though he’s about to burst out of his skin, they go to the city. 

Stiles favorite thing is to be in the Camaro, Derek speeding down the highway, his hand clutching Stiles’, and the radio playing indie music softly, because it’s the only thing they can ever agree on when it comes to music. Stiles always secretly knew Derek had some hipster in him. He loves the speed as Derek presses down harder on the gas pedal. He loves to watch Derek drive, passing slower cars, driving one handed so he can keep his other hand in Stiles’ or on the gear shift. 

He always shifts so smoothly, something Stiles himself has never managed to learn. He’s burned through three sets of throwout bearings since learning to drive the jeep, and every time, his dad shakes his head when Stiles tells him he needs them replaced. Derek’s probably never had to replace his throwout bearings. He never slips the clutch or shifts into the wrong gear. He’s smooth and calm and cool and collected even when he has to start driving up hills, which Stiles has never mastered. 

Sometimes Stiles purposely takes the long way to Derek’s apartment to avoid the huge hill Beacon Hills likes to call Main Street. 

But Derek is a professional. 

And Stiles loves being in the passenger seat. He loves watching Derek, or the passing scenery. They always take what Stiles’ father calls the ‘scenic route,’ trees and fields and farms passing by on a dead highway. If it’s nice enough Stiles will have his window down and he’ll stick his hand out, waving it in the breeze and singing softly to Jack’s Mannequin while Derek hums under his breath and tangles his fingers with Stiles’ and tries to hide his super secret smile that says he’s actually really pleased with his life at the moment. 

And they stay like that, the whole way into the city, where they find a parking spot and Derek grumbles about the amount of change it takes to park for a reasonable enough time. But then they wander around the city for hours, finding new little corner stores or going to their favorite pizza/Chinese/Thai place. And later, when it’s dark and the meter has run out, they make their way back to the car and Derek drives home the exact same way he drove there, fast and a little reckless, and Stiles just holds his hand and leans his head against the window and stares out at the stars and smiles because this kind of day is a good kind of day.

++

There’s a deputy dead and all the evidence points directly towards Stiles and Derek. 

There’s no way to cover it up. 

Scott stares, horrified, at where Stiles is drenched in someone else’s blood, and Derek’s hands are covered, and his DNA is all over the body of the clawed up deputy he’d tried to revive. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Stiles says. 

He’s not shaking or terrified. 

“You should go,” Derek says, and Stiles blinks. 

Stares down at himself. 

Stares back at Derek. 

“I’m not going anywhere without you,” Stiles says. 

“Stiles you cannot throw your whole life away – it’ll make more sense if I just – I’ve already been accused – I can just take the blame,” Derek says steadily, staring down at his red, red, dirty red hands. Stiles thinks, _that’s going to take forever to wash away._

“ _No, _” he says.__

__“You have to go,” Scott says, “both of you have to go. Derek you can’t be locked in a prison you’ll go crazy. Stiles you can’t – your father.” Is what Scott finally settles on for an excuse, and Stiles nods._ _

__“He’s going to hate me forever. He knew I was up to something.”_ _

__“There was a demon using a deputy’s body; he tried to kill you. You didn’t have much choice,” Scott says quietly._ _

__“I don’t think a demon is going to prove me innocent in the court of law,” Stiles snaps._ _

__“Which is why you have to go,” Scott replies urgently. “Just – go. We’ll all just go. You guys can get a great head start out of town if you leave now – after you wash up.”_ _

__“You’re not throwing your whole life away,” Derek growls. “You’re not running away, neither am I. I’ll just –”_ _

__“Jesus Christ Derek, I’m not _throwing my life away_. I’m going to be with you. We’ll be – we’ll be away from all this shit. Do you know how long I’ve wanted that? Do you know why I love our trips to the city? I love them because on the way there, I imagine we’re just – we’re just on the road, with no destination in mind. Nowhere to go, nowhere to be, no monsters to fight or see. It’s just you and me and we don’t have to come back home and risk our lives again, and we don’t have to kill innocent people because crazy spirits have tried to kill us using their bodies. We go to big cities and we get lost and we try sketchy foods and I’m – I’m _someone_ with you, I’m anyone when it’s you and me in a random place.  
“And maybe it’s not the best way to leave and maybe I’m letting my dad down and maybe it’ll suck to never see him again and no that he was so disappointed in me. But – but I have you. And my dad – he’s got Scott and Mrs. McCall and they’ll take care of him, and I feel like shit but I can’t – I can’t let you get locked up for something, I can’t let you take the blame for it because I can’t _live without you._ ” _ _

__Derek looks at him and his bloody hands are trembling, and Stiles is aware that the scent of blood is pungent in the dying light, and he hates that smell but he’s grown so used to it after all this time. No one should be used to that smell. It makes Stiles’ stomach churn a little thinking about how normal it is to smell blood anymore._ _

__“Come on,” Scott urges them. “Come on. Just go.”_ _

__Derek clears his throat. “I need – I have to get this _off_ me,” he says, and Stiles breathes out. _ _

__++_ _

__Derek’s got a fast car and Stiles has got a friend who knows how to change license plates and identities and make it all look pretty damn legal and good. They get the license plates changed and Stiles is now the proud owner of an ID that reads Oliver Turner, and Derek’s the owner of one that reads Eric Turner, and they can be husbands together and explore the world ‘cause they’ve got passports and social security numbers and IDs and money because Derek’s smart and moved money around all the time and used offshore accounts._ _

__Scott packs Stiles a bag when he sneaks into the house of the Sheriff to leave the letter Stiles wrote him, and inside the bag is three pairs of jeans, two flannels, four shirts, socks, deodorant, and a picture frame holding the picture from the annual fishing trip the Sheriff, Stiles, Derek, and Scott had all gone on. Stiles smiles a little when he sees that Scott threw it in there and then gives Scott a manly hug._ _

__“Where you gonna go?” Scott asks, eyes big and wide and sad._ _

__Stiles smiles. “Nowhere. Everywhere.”_ _

__“Hey Stiles? I’m sorry I ever got you into this shit,” Scott says quietly. Stiles punches him in the shoulder._ _

__“You didn’t get me into _Jack_ , Scott. I don’t remember you banging on my window telling me to come look for a dead body with you. Besides… maybe really it was the best thing I ever did,” Stiles shrugs. “I got Derek, didn’t I? You got Allison.” _ _

__“Yeah, but we don’t have each other now,” Scott replies._ _

__“Sure we do. You always got me, man. No matter where I am.”_ _

__Scott smiles._ _

__++_ _

__In the dead of the night, Derek and Stiles speed out of Beacon Hills. In the morning Stiles’ father will find his deputy, clawed open, blood spilling everywhere. He’ll find Stiles’ DNA and his blood, and he’ll find Derek’s, too. He’ll put an idea together in his head and it won’t look good, and he’ll feel pained about it, but he’ll have to put a warrant out for his own son. What he’ll come home to is a letter from Stiles apologizing, but explaining nothing._ _

__And Derek and Stiles will be Eric and Oliver, and they’ll be in another state at the time._ _

__And Derek’s hand will still be tangled with Stiles’, and Stiles’ head will be leaning against the window, as he sings _Kill the Messenger_ under his breath and Derek hums along, and he’ll look at the huge skyscrapers and the passing roads. _ _

__And there, with Derek holding his hand, he’ll finally feel like he’s someone, like he’s not going to live and die in Beacon Hills trying to save everyone else._ _

__And maybe it’s a little selfish, but Stiles will love the feeling anyway._ _

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ dylanobilinski.


End file.
